Duet
"Duet" is the second episode and the second episode overall in Season 1 of Make It Pop. This episode premiered to 1.3http://www.showbuzzdaily.com/articles/showbuzzdailys-top-25-tuesday-cable-originals-4-7-2015.html million viewers (US). Plot Corki has grievances about her roommates, and she addresses them with the principal, much to Sun Hi's chagrin. Meanwhile, Sun Hi looks for a rehearsal spot; and Caleb suggests that he and the gals form a group Overview Sun Hi creates a band to launch her plan for pop music world domination, but Corki won’t join in case it jeopardizes her schoolwork or her secret. Meanwhile, Caleb finds a place they can perform, but it needs a lot of work. He tells the girls about the roller rink and that the girls can perform there. The girls, not knowing Caleb was finished or even started making the stage, go to the roller rink, find nothing and get mad at Caleb. Episode Summary Corki is still mad at Sun Hi for posting the video of them singing. She asks the principal, Ms. Diona, if she can have a single room. Ms. Diona then confronts Jodi and Sun Hi and tells them that they need to get along or they will be kicked out of Mackendrick Prep. Corki meets Caleb, who tells her that he saw the video of the girls singing so he tries to convince them to become a band and sing for their fans, who loved the video. Corki tells him that she is more interested in her education and does not have time to be in a band. Corki turns to walk away, but bumps into Jared. Jared tells her that he also saw the video and that she is great at playing the violin. He tells her to try out for the orchestra and she leaves. Meanwhile, Caleb is at the roller rink when he gets a call from his boss saying the he (his boss) will be going out for a while so Caleb is in charge, as well as fixing the wall. Instead of fixing the wall, Caleb rips off more pieces and discovers the back of the stage. He then performs Do It in his imagination as DJ, with Jodi, Corki and Sun Hi singing. Jodi and Sun Hi go to the science lab to rehearse because no one was in there until they realized Corki was in there studying. They decide to stay anyway, telling Corki 'Don't bother us, and we won't bother you'. Caleb walks by and overhears Jodi and Sun Hi rehearsing Now I Am Here and says that he, Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki should all be in a band together. Sun Hi and Jodi agree, but Corki declines. Ms. Diona walks in and restricts the 'band' from rehearsing in the school. Later, Jared walks in on Corki playing the violin and starts to clap, she says "Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone else was here." He tells her that she is great and encourages her to try out for orchestra. Caleb then walks in and tells her to apologize to Sun Hi and Jodi so that they can start their music group. Corki tells him again that she is more focused on her education and does not have time to be in a music group. The next day it shows Corki, Sun Hi, and Jodi in the bathroom talking to each other and they end up apologizing to each other by singing My Girls. Corki finally says she wants to be in the music group with them. They end up meeting up with Caleb and they tell him they want to start the music group after all but there's just one problem, they have nowhere to rehearse. Caleb tells them that he is the manager of the roller rink, as well as telling them that he was changing it into a teen dance club. When Jodi, Sun Hi, and Corki get there he finally tells them that he actually has no power over the roller rink, which was still just a nearly abandoned roller rink. Jodi, Sun Hi and Corki leave while Jodi says "Way to wreck the dream." Songs Featured *Make It Pop (Theme Song) *Do It (premiere) *My Girls (premiere) Quotes Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis Recurring Cast *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Taveeta Symanowicz as Valerie Graves *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Trivia *Corki befriends Sun Hi and Jodi. *The music playing on Caleb's headphones when he meets Corki is the music of Make It Pop. Transcript To view the '''Duet' transcript, click here''. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Aired in 2015 Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts